elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaws of Oblivion
Jaws of Oblivion is a pack-based expansion for that was released on October 8th, 2019 for PC, mobile and tablet devices. The expansion was available to pre-order for USD/EUR $/€49.99 starting September 24, 2019.Announcing The Elder Scrolls: Legends – Jaws of Oblivion It includes 82 new cards based on .The Jaws of Oblivion have opened – collect the latest expansion today! Background "Tamriel tears at the seams as conflict worsens between the Imperials of Cyrodiil and the Daedra-worshipping Order of the Mythic Dawn. From witnessing the rise of Martin Septim to braving Mankar Camoran's eerie Paradise, Jaws of Oblivion immerses players in the world-shaking events of the Oblivion Crisis." Gameplay Invade is a new mechanic which comes in the form of an action or a creature's summon ability. The first time the player Invades, an Oblivion Gate is summoned in the right lane. If the player Invades while an Oblivion Gate is already in play, the Oblivion Gate levels up. At each Level, the Oblivion Gate is given 2 additional Health and grants buffs to the player's Daedra: *'Level 1 Gate' – When you Summon a Daedra, give it +0/+1. *'Level 2 Gate' – When you Summon a Daedra, give it +1/+1. *'Level 3 Gate' – When you Summon a Daedra, give it +1/+1. Daedra you summon cost 1 less. *'Level 4 Gate' – When you Summon a Daedra, give it +1/+1. Daedra you summon cost 1 less. When you summon a Daedra, give it a random keyword. *'Level 5 Gate' – When you Summon a Daedra, give it +1/+1. Daedra you summon cost 1 less. When you summon a Daedra, give it two random keywords. After Level 5, the Oblivion Gate will continue to gain 2 health and Daedra will gain additional Keywords. Cards *Agent of Mehrunes Dagon *Arenthia Guerrilla *Attuned Dremora *Bedlam *Bitterfish Witch *Blackwood Alchemist *Black Soul Gem *Blades Defender *Blades Flanker *Blades Guardian *Blades Stalwart *Blast from Oblivion *Blind Moth Priest *Blood-Crazed Daedroth *Bloody Hand Chef *Brotherhood Suspect *Brotherhood Vampire *City Guard *Clannfear Runt *Daedric Incursion *Dead Drop *Defense of Bruma *Determined Supplier *Dive Rock Fall *Doomed Adventurer *Dremora Adept *Dremora Archer *Dust Eater Skirmisher *Elixir of Potency *Emperor's Attendant *Faded Wraith *Fingers of the Mountain *Flaming Breath *Forces of Destruction *Fresh Start *Giant Slaughterfish *Great Sigil Stone *Hannibal Traven *Invasion Marauder *Invasion Party *Invasion Scout *Invasion Vanguard *Jauffre *Keeper of the Gates *Kynreeve Champion *Lord of the Arena *Mankar Camoran *Marauder Chieftain *Martin Septim **Avatar of Akatosh *Mehrunes Dagon's Flayer *Mehrunes Dagon's Seducer *Miscarcand Lich *Modryn Oreyn **Blackwood Hoodlum *Mountain Lion *Mute *Mythic Dawn Acolyte *Mythic Dawn Informer *Mythic Dawn Zealot *Oblivion Gate *Oblivion Invasion *Occult Ritemaster *Outland Patrol *Painted World **Painted Troll *Siege Crawler *Sigil Keeper *Sunken One *The Crisis Begins *The Gray Fox *The Ultimate Heist *Three Feather Warchief *Trusty Sword *Umaril the Unfeathered *Unexpected Arrival *Unfinished Business *Unicorn *Valkynaz Mage *Xivkyn Channeler *Xivilai Warlord *Whodunit? *Widow Daedra *Wild Boar *Will-o-the-Wisp *Wordly Wanderer Gallery Jaws of Oblivion Pre-Order.png|Pre-Order promotional image. Jaws of Oblivion card back.png|Card back included with the pre-order. Jaws of Oblivion background.png|Jaws of Oblivion background depicting Dremora Kynreeve. Trivia *The pre-order contains 50 card packs, a Legendary pack and the title "The Herald." See Also *''The Fall of the Dark Brotherhood'' *''Heroes of Skyrim'' *''Return to Clockwork City'' *''Houses of Morrowind'' *''Isle of Madness'' *''Alliance War'' *''Moons of Elsweyr'' es:Fauces de Oblivion ru:Пасть Обливиона Category:Legends: Official plug-ins Category:Legends: Jaws of Oblivion Cards